court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Exalted 3ed: Center of the World
Players: * Old Boney Shaman: Asgeer / Empress something ** Eiliefr, Ancestor. * Young Girl: Flowing Starfall / (Laughing Reaper) * Rhinorider: Brings the Rain ** Adna: "Star eye" * Mutant Kiddo: Unbound Gargoyle/Panther of Last Light * Second Phoenix of the White Dawn ** Arafax / Shia Poof, Blood Ape ** Unbridled Storm, Dragon Blooded Earth Aspect Lieutenant. * Witness NPCS: *''Jargus'', Innkeeper at the Pigs and Roses *''Undefeated Cricket'', rogue lord of Firewander. *''The Associate''/''The Bald Man, Cricket's man in the Tower. *''The Good Doctor, Doctor and decoder in Firewander *''Zakariah, Master Metal Worker *''Revealing Epiphany / Udelph / The Night Surgeon *''Old Monk, Dragon Blooded Immaculate Monk'' *''Council of Entities'' *''The Merchant, Fair Folk for hire. *''The Villain, ''Fair Folk recurring antagonist. *''V'va (Yang) Yangensei, Phoenix's Dragon Blood mentor. *''One Punch Man, Exigent Brawler *''Boulder and Black Shade, Gods (elemental god/black market) of Great Forks. *Demons: Unpunished Runner, Brass Torment & No Good Deed *''Lethal Shadow'', Murdergod/Bloody Hand *''Daughter'', Healer and travelling cook. *''Forsaken Child of Wicked Whispers'', Exalted warrior child. Resistance leader. *''The Trees Above, God of a court near Great Forks. *Shician Vall, King of Resonating Hold. * Hole's Peril, Mercenary * Unspeakable, wyld mutant. * Forlorn Sky, Captain of Vall. (DEAD) * Mara, the Shadow-Lover * Azure Turtle, mortal sorcerer in Great Forks * Iron Sunrise, Naris' nemesis. Mercenary of the Ragged Band. * Divinity's Herald, general of the Chanting Host. * The Pale Green Knight Factions of the Wetlands * Dewpeople (Shades of Green) ** Riversnake, Guildmaster of Tall Affairs, from Great Forks (Supporter of the Dewpeople) ** House Tagry *** Old Queen *** Princess Treeswift (The Cursed) *** Lord Vilke (Brother to the princess) * Kingdom of Foldes (Yellow/red, sparrow) ** House Balthar (The Royal Family, Crest: Red sparrow with yellow arrows behind.) *** Great Fortune Caller (The Wise) *** Knight Opolus (First heir to the house) *** Knight Onai (Lost heir (actually first in line)) *** Knights of Ordos, the Valiant. ** House Arnott (Three red/yellow sparrows) *** Percival (Faction leader) *** Gibbon (Lost heir) *** Maukolum (Second in line... currently in waiting) Major Districts '''Bastion' The well-to-do and well-connected of Nexus reside within; any others would do better to stay out. Cinnabar The cultural and military centre of the city, Cinnabar lines the river and floods regularly. Firewander The epitome of urban nightmare, the Wyld zone at its heart still spits out horrors to plague the city. Nexus The commercial and entepreneurial centre of Nexus, more silver pieces change hands here in a day than there are stars in the night sky. Nighthammer The noise of forges, smithies and other manufacturing processes resound night and day throughout the streets of Nighthammer. Minor Districts Ashtown A burned-out collection of ruins, populated by criminals and worse. Brookside Impossible to access save by boat, Brookside is an island of calm within the chaos of Nexus. Dungtown If Firewander is an urban nightmare, then Dungtown is an urban cesspool. Sentinels Hill Originally a series of guard outposts, Sentinel’s Hill has become a vibrant residential district in its own right. Tellnaught Once part of Firewander, the inhabitants of Tellnaught cleaned themselves up and walled the gangs out. The Underground The city under the city, and the people / places / things that call it home. Goliath A first-age wonder under the supervision of the Council. Incunabulum The ever-changing rules of Nexus, updated almost continuously as the Council of Entities issues edicts.